


Dangerous Game

by Rigoria



Series: Mafia [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: And they are fooling around, I have a thing for mafia AUs and I need to be stopped, It counts as angst I guess, Loyalty, M/M, Mafia AU, Sucks when people tell the boss, They're in different clans, Torture, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigoria/pseuds/Rigoria
Summary: "We should ran away together. Leave this rat hole of a city."They probably should. But it isn't that easy. If you work for them once, they just won't let you walk out there alive. They won't let you go."If they ever find out about us then they are going to kill us both.""Well... I won't tell them and neither will you. So we are fine I reckon."It's always been a dangerous game to be in a relationship with someone of a hostile gang. Nothing has changed about that. And it probably never will.





	Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am and I can't fucking sleep. Help.
> 
> Also I'm just fabricating shit. But who honestly cares. None is paying attention to this ship and I'm latenight tilted because of that.

Twisted Fate left out a disapproving groan when Graves began to close the buttons of his shirt.  
  
"Meeting with the boss. You know I can't skip that", the latter answered, sounding even less exited then his partner.  
  
So far they had had a quite nice day in the oversized bed at Fate's house. Earlier this afternoon the gambler even surprised Graves by cooking them a fine dinner without setting anything on fire. And that - by all means - was a quite rare occasion.  
  
It wasn't helping that Fate seemed to not let him go that easy. Before he could finish the work with his shirt Graves was pulled down again by a surprising amount of strength and captured in a fierce kiss. Fate's goddamn skilled lips were brushing lightly and sucking just in the right amount. When he felt a tongue trace over his lips he parted them eagerly to allow Fate further access. Heat was streaming through his belly. He couldn't think of anything else but where those lips had touched him just some time ago. He felt a shiver running through his spine. Graves could practically feel the smug grin on his partner's face and he would make sure to get rid of that later...  
  
_Oh. right..._  
  
He moved back just enough to free his mouth from Fate only to find the latter's lips attacking his neck now, eliding a slight moan.  
  
"... Nor can I risk being late", he said apologetically while pulling fully away from his partner.  
  
"Yeah I know, but you will have to make it up to me later for leaving me alone here." Fate's hands were still roaming down Graves body, teasing.  
  
"I will free your face of that cocky grin, you smug bastard."  
  
Fate chuckled silently. "I would like to see you try. And now off with you. If you stay any longer I might not be inclined to let you ever go again."  
  
Graves left the bed, but not without pressing a hasty kiss to his partners lips. "See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, yeah just get out of here already."  
  
And with that Graves closed the door behind him.  
  
~~~  
  
The meeting took much longer than Graves had thought it would. Many other people were there. Most of them he had already seen at other occasions. With some of them he had even worked together. It wasn't unusual that two guys were assigned for a job, but Graves worked better alone than with some random guys. So he had been granted with solo tasks most of the time. He greeted them with a simple nod and moved back into a distanced corner of the room. There he waited for the of the meeting.  
Most of it were some - meaningless for himself - information about their activities in the past weeks. He was asked - not that he had a choice in that case - to help out in the cellars deep down in their main building. He frowned at that. This was far away from his usual responsibilities, but then he simply nodded to accept his task.  
  
The true reason for his presence was presented to him, when he was stopped by the usual guys for this job before one of the rooms in the cellar with those thick wooden doors, that no sound would ever pass.  
"Listen", said one of them strained, "The boss heard some rumors that made him question your loyalty. He appreciates your previous work tho, so he grants you the chance to prove your loyalty."  
  
Graves swallowed. The boss questioned the loyalty of his people surprisingly often, so this wasn't the main problem. But he definitely didn't like the direction this was going. He had no real other choice than to play along. "Alright, what does he want me to do?"  
  
"Oh, nothing that special. Just needs some information of some poor soul the Daggers captured some hours ago. Just the usual stuff. Need something to payback that assault from last week. They said he is in some high position of the Cutthroats..."  
He felt his stomach tighten. Not because he was assigned to torture someone. He had done that before. He had a bad premonition that this would be something different... At this point there was no way out for him. He had to play along.  
  
They opened the door and let him step in first. His eyes adjusted quickly to the dim light. He could see tables with various instruments placed at the left and right walls. His attendants lit some torches at the walls. Graves had a better look at the clearly unconsciousness prisoner, hanging at the shackles in the middle of the room like a piece of meat. There was blood, but it had already dried and clotted the long dark hair into thick strands. Graves froze and couldn't do anything but to watch in terror how one man grabbed a bucket of water and calls their prisoner back to the living.  
  
Still clearly dazed, Fate jolted up. His eyes were darting through the room until they found Graves."M-Mal-", he started, before he was hit with something and shut up immediately. A now pained groan escaped him.  
  
"You may only talk when you are asked", growled jailer in a dangerous low tone. Then he focused Graves with a suspicious gaze, because their prisoner seemed to know him rather well. "Go ahead"; he said. "He is yours."  
  
Graves locked eyes with Fate, but he just found the same dread in them as he was feeling himself. There was just this one question.  
  
_Will you do what they ask of you?_  
  
Was he going to do it? Graves felt numb when he approached one of the tables. Knives of various lengths and forms were laying in front of him. He turned around to look at Fate, who tried to hide his terror behind a mask of indifference. Graves could still see it. He chose a dagger.  
  
"Better do not disappoint the boss", hissed the jailer next to him.  
  
Malcolm Graves was standing there and staring at the torturer in front of him, realizing there was really just one thing he could do. Fight. He launched forward, aiming to kill the one guy with the knife, cursing himself he didn't took Destiny with him. He flinched when he heard a loud bang and felt the explosion of a sharp pain in his shoulder, though the adrenalin was numbing the pain for the moment. Still he had missed his goal. But he wasn't going down that easy. His ears were ringing and he couldn't understand what Fate was shouting, he could just see that Fate threw himself into the chains, unsuccessfully trying to free himself. Graves wrestled the one jailer to the ground, starting to exchange beatings with him. It might have only been seconds, but it seemed like an eternity to him when he finally heard the click of another unlocked gun.  
"Stop it or I will shoot your little friend."  
  
Graves hesitated for a moment and that was enough for the jailer to land a punch in his face so he saw stars. The second one threw him to the ground. Another well aimed hit and he was sent into oblivion.  
  
"The boss will be disappointed about this traitorous bastard", said one of the guards with a sadistic smile, clenching his bleeding shoulder, where the knife had hit him. "But before we report him, lets make him watch."

**Author's Note:**

> WHHYYY DID I DO THIS
> 
> ((I was actually scrolling through fluffy otp prompts for inspiration. I have seriously no clue how I ended here.))


End file.
